1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and group generating method therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for generating a group including at least one counterpart.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to related art, a mobile terminal generates a group including at least one counterpart selected from counterparts of which counterpart information is stored in advance or is able to generate a group including at least one counterpart of which counterpart information is directly inputted by a user.
However, the related art does not provide a method of generating a group conveniently using an image displayed on the mobile terminal.